


昼顔　GOT A LIGHT

by MAI_SEN



Series: 昼顔 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_SEN/pseuds/MAI_SEN
Summary: 結果的にグレアムとレクターが美人局をする話
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Female Character(s), Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 昼顔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618195
Kudos: 2





	昼顔　GOT A LIGHT

故郷を遠く離れて戻れないとすれば、流浪の民と同じだ。  
ウィル・グレアムの日常は長くとも半年か一年、短い場合には一月にも満たない逗留の繰り返しである。ＦＢＩに籍を置いて三十を過ぎるまで生国に留まっていた過去がグレアムには今や夢のように感じられた。  
アメリカでの生活は犬の世話とクワンティコＦＢＩ本部のアカデミーでの講義、趣味の釣りに読書、アラーナ・ブルーム博士他、数人との他愛のない会話と規則正しく極めて平穏だった。繰り返しという点では大して変わらないとも言えるが、違いは、そこにハンニバル・レクターなる人物が深く関わってきた事態そのものにある。  
グレアムは彼との関係を、どう呼んだらいいのかと毎度、逡巡させられた。「マーダー・ハズバンズ」などと面白おかしく喧伝したゴシップ記者、フレディ・ラウンズの言葉が実のところ的を射ているのかもしれない。当時、レクターは殺人事件の被疑者として刑事告訴され、収監中だった。世間の好奇の目に晒されたグレアムはアラーナと事実上の上司だったジャック・クロフォードからも一笑に付されている。当然だが、彼自身は大いに憤慨もしていた。だが、ラウンズの認識は概ね正しかったのだろう。現在、グレアムは脱獄囚であるレクターと逃亡中の身であった。

慣れない街中では、忽ち方向感覚を失う。グレアムは教会の尖塔に向かって歩いた。教会は街の北側にあり、通りに面している。そこから南へ下れば、投宿している部屋へ辿り着けるはずだ。少し足を休めたくなり、グレアムは教会の扉を開く。不謹慎な理由だ。だが、覚束ない記憶を頼りに入り組んだ石畳の道を歩くのは存外、疲れるものだ。  
レクターは一度、通った道筋を決して忘れない。彼の脳内にある「記憶の宮殿」が為せる技だ。ある特殊な事情から、この知の集成にグレアムも接触は可能である。ただ、そうすると後が面倒だ。昨日から外泊しているレクターが、不意に現れる心配はない。しかし、必ず連絡してくるに違いなかった。いろいろ聞かれるだろうと考えただけで煩わしい。  
会堂に足を踏み入れた途端、松脂の匂いがグレアムの鼻を突いた。見れば、説教台の近くに小学生と思しき子供たちが陣取っている。グレアムは子供たちの生真面目な表情の中に義理の息子の面影を見出して戸惑った。存在していたかもしれない未来の幻影である。教師の音頭に合わせ、子供たちは手にした楽器で同じ旋律を反復していた。グレアムは、その単調な騒音を堪え切れず、脇の扉から廊下へ出る。音から逃れようと進むうち、増改築の著しい建物の構造に呑みこまれ、再び進退窮まった。  
人の気配はない。途方に暮れていたグレアムは煙の混じった空気の流れに眉を寄せた。折よく現れた工事用の足場を上り、天井に突貫した侵入口から顔を出す。グレアムの目に教会の屋根が見えた。棟に沿って修繕のための足場が組まれている。昼食に出たのか作業員は見当たらなかった。グレアムは鉄の板とパイプの縦横する通路を歩き、眼下の街を一望する。シルクのシャツにロングコートを羽織っただけの身体が凍りつきそうなほど寒かった。冬空の下、まさに欧州の小都市としか言いようのない光景を違和感に苛まれながら眺める。  
「こんにちは」  
声に驚き、グレアムは飛び上がりそうになった。相手は四十代半ばの身なりの良い中年男性である。  
「アメリカ人だよな？ 良かったら」  
グレアムは頷き、差し出されたソフトケースから煙草を抜き取った。手中にあるライターの火に顔を近づけるグレアムを男はつぶさに見ている。久しぶりに口にした煙草の煙が寒気を幾分、和らげてくれるのを感じながらグレアムは男を伺った。  
「あんた、幾らだ？ 俺は、この近くのホテルにいるんだが、部屋に来ないか？」  
男の直截な申し出にグレアムは面喰う。自分の姿は他人に、そんなふうに見えているのだろうか。不思議と怒りは湧いてこなかった。

「傷だらけなんで驚いた」  
シャワーから出てきたグレアムに男は開口一番、そう言った。グレアムには衣服に隠れている部分だけではなく、顔にも数か所、醜い傷がある。買う気になった男の酔狂は呆れるばかりだ。  
「悪い。値段を聞いてなかったよな？」  
男には、まだ金を払うつもりがあるらしい。  
「相場でいいよ」  
数枚の紙幣を男はグレアムに寄越した。キャッシュレスの進んだ欧州においても、風俗産業の取引は現金で行われるものなのだろうか。グレアムは可笑しくなった。  
「これで足りる？」  
尋ねる男の手にグレアムは紙幣を一枚、戻す。  
「傷の分」  
男は紙幣を受け取らず、頭を振った。  
「そういう意味で言ったんじゃない。もし困ってる事があるなら力になろうか？」  
無数の傷は男の同情を惹いたようである。グレアムは吹き出した。  
「あなたには無理だと思うけど」  
「どうして？ 俺はまだ二、三日こっちにいるんだ。連絡先を教えてくれ。店の名刺でもいい」  
「名刺は作ってもらってないかな」  
素早く支度を済ませたグレアムはコートの内ポケットに紙幣を押し込む。  
「じゃあ、番号は？ それから、これ。俺の名刺だ。渡しておく」  
グレアムは男とスマートフォンの電話番号を交換した。

性行為の余韻の残る身体を持て余しながらグレアムは通りに沿って南下する。日は傾いて陰り始めていた。  
「ウィル？ どこにいる？」  
スマートフォンの向こうからレクターの声が響いてくる。  
「どこって？」  
グレアムは戸惑った。  
「予定が繰り上がった。私は今、部屋にいる」  
「そうなんだ。ええと、外にいるんだけど」  
口の中が干上がってしまうのを感じる。  
「そうだろうね。ここには、いない」  
「うん。だって、外にいるから。そうだ。冷蔵庫にアイスクリームがあるって言ってたよね？ だったら、チェリーパイを食べない？ この間、一緒に食べたの覚えてる？ ちょうどそのカフェの傍にいるんだ」  
「迎えに行こうか？」  
見えない相手に向かってグレアムは頭を振った。  
「パイを二切れ、買うだけだよ？ 必要ない。すぐ戻る」  
グレアムは一方的に電話を切る。カフェに向かって足早に歩いた。

店内に入ったグレアムは外気と室温の寒暖差を肌身に受け、思わず笑顔になる。コーヒーと焼き菓子の甘い香りを楽しみながら目当ての品をショーケース越しに指差した。ついでにアールグレイの紅茶を一人分、テイクアウトする。ミルクティーが飲みたかったが、豊富に用意されたコーヒー豆の種類に比べ、茶葉は一種類だけだった。  
グレアムは精算をキャッシュレス決済にしてしまってから懐の紙幣の存在を思い出す。レジカウンターに野犬の保護施設を運営している非営利団体の募金箱が置かれていた。渡りに船と紙幣を押し込む。無造作に高額紙幣を寄付したグレアムに店員は目を丸くする。  
「犬が好きなんだ」  
グレアムはしなくてもいい言い訳をした。


End file.
